A long way from home
by Dom's-Girl
Summary: After Charlie killed Ethan, they find out that he had a sister. fallow her and Charlie through their jurney. please R&R! this is one of my first fanfics so i need to know what people think!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was dark and it was raining.

"Just my luck." the girl said huddling under some trees. She had long blonde hair and 'mysterious' blue eyes. She was average height for a 19 year old girl. She had been stuck on this island for about 29 days maybe more, then she heard a loud cracking noise from a far away distance _what was that? _She thought to herself. She thought of her older brother, Ethan, _what if he's in trouble?_ _What if he's found someone else but he did something wrong and they shot him? _She was thinking way over her head, thinking way to rationally. _I am way over my head. He wouldn't get shot... it's not possible! We've only been here 29 days. How much trouble can he make in 29 days? I better go check it out just in case. _She headed over to the place where she thought she heard the sound coming from. It wasn't to long (but of course she was running). She hid behind some bushes because she saw some people she didn't recognize so she tried to stay hidden. She looked down at the ground where a tall man was staring. She saw the man like figure and noticed his familiar look to it. It took her a second to realize who it was but it finally cliqued in her head. _Oh no..._ she stepped out of the shadows to revel herself to the culprits it took a second but when the 3 men saw her they all turned to her except the man she 1st saw. He just stood there in shock, he couldn't move. Couldn't do anything. The other 2 men had their guns ready to shoot. Terrified, she just stood there. Finally the man that was just standing there finally realized what was happening around him and he slowly pulled the gun up to the girl.

"What... what do you want?" he asked.

"Are you the man that shot him?" she pointed to the man on the ground.

"Maybe. Why do you want to know?"

"He's my brother." he stood there in shock. Like this wasn't possible, but it was.

At first she thought it was a dream, that none of this could happen but it was happening and it was happening to her. Everyone was establishing what was happening and they had put their guard down. They had realized that they had and they quickly pulled their guns back to place, pointing at her.

"We're ganna ask you some questions okay?" the first man asked he had short brown hair, and kind of tall, he looked like the 'leader'. _I've got to get out of this! _She thought.

"Can I ask you one question?"

"Um yeah, sure." he responded.

"How fast can you run?" at that moment she bolted out of there not looking behind her to see if they we're following her. She ran as fast as she could and as long as she could not knowing where she was going. Finally, when she thought she lost them she turned to a big tree for support. She put her hand on it to keep herself from falling and she tried to catch her breath. She was breathing hard. She hadn't ran like that in a long time. She was about to start to run again when something touched her from behind. She turned around slowly. When she saw who it was she pulled away fast. It was the man who killed Ethan.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled.

"Sorry. Who...who are you?" he responded. He had brown blonde hair and green eyes. He was taller than she was but of course so were the other 2 men. They were all older then her it seemed.

"Why should I tell someone like you? You... you... you murderer!" he had sorrow in his eyes. She knew that he regretted doing what he did. All of a sudden the other two men showed up panting and trying to catch their breath.

"You run pretty fast little girl." the 'leader said'.

"I'm NOT a little girl, unlike you!" he just turned trying to think of some comeback but had nothing.

"What's your name?" the other man said (not the murderer) he had longer hair than the other 2, and he had darker skin. He also had an accent but she wasn't sure where he was from.

"You first. And maybe, just maybe I'll tell you mine."

"I'm Sayid, that's jack." he pointed at the 'leader' "and I think, you know Charlie." he pointed at the only other man. She glared at Charlie.

"And you are..." Jack interrupted.

"I'm Sarah if you have to know." she said with some backtalk into it."any thing else you need to know?" she still had that little backtalk to it.

"Well if you have to ask... yes." Jack told her.

"Shoot." she folded her arms waiting for the question.

"How did you and your 'brother' get to the island?" he seemed really interested in getting the answer and so did the others.

"We crashed on boat. There were more but they all seemed to vanish one bye one. Now, anything else you want know?"

"Um... well it's not a question Parsi but anyway. Hope your feet aren't tired because you're coming with us." he led her to some caves and there were a lot of people there when they came in they all stared at her as if she was the one who killed Ethan. Charlie disappeared but Sayid didn't. She was led to a place right outside the caves where no one else was.

"Now... tell me about your 'brother' Ethan." Jack asked.

"What do you want to know about him?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Well for one thing where were you going?"

"Me and Ethan were going to California, My dad lives there. And we both live in the same city with our mom. We don't live with her but we see her all the time and we decided that it was about time to go see our dad because we only see him about I don't know once every 2 years. It was Ethan's idea to go bye boat, on a cruse. I'm more of a flying person..." Jack scuffed but she continued with her story. "He told me that if I didn't go on the boat that he would send me on a plane and that we'd meet in Cali. But I didn't want to go by myself so I went on the boat. It left a few days before the plane did so the would both meet at the same time in California. But when the boat got around to this island it crashed and here we are. It turns out that our 'captain' wasn't really our captain. Just some guy pretending he was and led us hear. He drowned though. To bad. He was really nice." just then Charlie came back

"You shouldn't always trust a guy, especially someone like Ethan." he interrupted.

"You mean someone like you?" she responded. He said nothing. "So where were we?" Jack came back in.

"Oh um... why wasn't Ethan at your camp with you?"

"Well one day he went hunting, and a few hours later he came back grabbing his stuff. I asked him where he was going, he said that there were other people that he had found and he was going to check to make sure that he was safe. He told me to stay at camp and that he'd come back for me when he found out if they were safe or not."

"Did he ever come back?" Jack asked.

"Sadly, no. He just left me there." Charlie interrupted again.

"That's cuz he found 'the others' to be his new best friend and he was too busy kidnaping Clair and hanging me!" She glanced at him.

"Well no one asked the murderer..." She was interrupted by Charlie, again

"WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT? JUST CUZ YOUR STUPID BROTHER HAD TO BE EVIL AND ALL DOESN'T MEAN THAT I'M A MURDERER!"

"HE ISN'T EVIL! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT KILLED HIM!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE HE WAS _EVIL_!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Jack broke in. "Now, what made you go look for your brother anyway?"

Sarah glared at Charlie. "Well, I was complaining about the rain when I heard somewhat of a snapping noise. I decided to go check it out. I go to the place where I heard it only to find out that the snapping noise was a gun shot and it was him," she pointed at Charlie. "That was the one that shot, my brother." Charlie was about to say another rude comment about how it wasn't his fault but Jack beat him to the punch-line.

"Not right now Charlie!" Charlie stopped in an instant. "Sarah, is it?" She nodded "I think you should get some sleep. And don't even try to escape, we'll have Sayid guarding you" Jack led her back into the caves and to a place where she could sleep. She lied down. She was really tired and the heavy rain outside made it easier to sleep but she had to much on her mind. Finally she fell asleep.

_The sun was shining brightly. Sarah had just left her best friends, Samantha, house. She was on her way home, walking, she was by herself. She decided she was going to walk along the beach. She liked the feeling of sand against her toes. She turned down a street that led to the beach. She got to the beach and she took off her flip-flops and headed down the shoreline. The sun was shining brightly so she pulled her sunglasses on her head down to cover her eyes. Then an older man, not to much older, like he was in his late 20's. He was tall, dark brown hair, had a major tan, almost looked fake, he had his sunglasses on too. He came up to her._

"_Excuse me, but do you know where the bathrooms are?" he asked._

"_Oh yeah, they're up there." she pointed up to a path that led up to a hill and it had a sign that said 'bathrooms'_.

"_oh right. I can be really stupid sometimes." she just nodded._

"_Well, I've got to get home..." the man grabbed her wrist._

"_No." his grasp tightened as she tried to pull away, but it was no use. She attempted to scream but no one was around to hear her. As he pulled her away she started to cry. _Sarah woke up screaming and then began to cry. She did not want to relive that painful memory.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Come on people! Tell me what you think! I wont continue with this story untill I get at least 2 reviews! Come on! Please READ and REVIEW!

Chapter 2-Charlie:

_I don't regret it, he deserved to die. He took Clair. Who knows what he could have been doing to her, and her baby! He almost killed me, hung me by vines... but damn, his sister is hot! Wait, I can't be thinking that about her! She's his Sister! And besides, if she keeps calling me a murderer, I swear... _He was sitting on a rock in the caves by a little pond where every one got their water.

"Charlie, you coming with us?" Jack asked him as he walked by with Sayid and Sarah. _Speak of the devil. _He thought to himself.

"Um, where're we going?" Charlie asked.

"We're going to go ask Sarah some more questions."

"Sure, I guess I'll go." He got off the rock he was previously sitting on and joined the other 3 people. They went to the same place they asked the questions the day before. Charlie leaned up against a rock.

"We need you to tell us all you know about 'the others'." jack told her.

"Others what others? What, what, what?" every 'what' was higher then the next.

"Well there goes that idea." Charlie said.

"Wait, so your telling me that you have never had an accounter with anyone other then Ethan and our selves?" Jack asked.

"Nope." the simple reply that she gave seemed to puzzle everyone. "May I ask you something? Who are these others that you speak of? I'm a little confused." Charlie was the 1st to answer the question.

"Ethan." Sarah was pissed now. And she started to head overt to Charlie and was about to punch him but Jack and Sayid held her back.

"He's not an other you murderer!" she yelled at him. Now Charlie was getting pissed off.

"Call me a murderer one more time and I swear..."

"What? You'll kill me? I don't care, go ahead, I have nothing left to live for because you killed my brother!" she fell to the ground and started to cry as quietly as she could. She put her face into her hands. _I feel so bad, just look at her. I did this to her. This would be a lot easier if she wasn't around, people would treat me like a hero. Especially_ _Clair. I can't feel bad, she has no idea what he's done to us. I can't start thinking things about her, then I would regret it, and then every thing would get worse and worse. She's his sister and I am not, I repeat, am not going to have or show any feelings or affection towards her! I have Clair, and she has me, that's all we need. And besides, we'll be getting off this island and we wont ever have to see each other again. All will be good and no one will have to know that I felt the littlest bit of affection for her._ Jack and Sayid were both on the ground trying to comfort Sarah while Charlie just stood and what seemed, to watch. He knew that if he touched her, she would yell at him.

"Yeah, um... I'm ganna go..." Charlie said turning around. Just then Sarah stood up and started to yell at him once more.

"I HATE YOU! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" she was still crying. "I hate you." she repeated only not yelling.

"I'm sorry, but if you were in my position, you would have done the same thing." Charlie said in return.

"No I wouldn't have done the same thing. I would never do that! Even if he took your precious Clair!"

"Do you even know what he did to me? He hung me! I almost died because of him!"

"Well you should have died! Then he would still be alive and I wouldn't have to do this." all of a sudden Charlie had a fist in his face. _Ow, she punches hard! _He thought. He wasn't looking but he could hear that she was storming off.

"Now look what you did Charlie." Jack said attempting to fallow her but he was stopped by Sayid.

"Don't, just give her some time. She'll understand soon enough." Jack and Sayid went back inside the caves. Charlie just stood there, with awe that someone so small could punch that hard. _This, is going to be ruff. _


End file.
